


Fairytale Of London

by tiger_eyz



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Adventskalender 2017, Christmas Party, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, M/M, Pizza, Tequila
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz
Summary: Harry und Draco werden beide der Weihnachtsfeier im Ministerium verwiesen. Betrunken landen sie zusammen in einer Bar, wo sie die Nacht verbringen und ihre ganz eigene Weihnachtsparty feiern.





	Fairytale Of London

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry.“  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine.“  
„Trink’ nicht mehr so viel.“  
„Er kann schon alleine auf sich aufpassen.“  
„Danke, Kumpel.“ Harry grinste Ron dankbar an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Sieh zu, dass ihr weg kommt, bevor Robards euch doch noch zur Anwesenheit verdonnert.“  
  
„Versuch wenigstens, ein bisschen nett zu sein“, redete Hermine ihm noch einmal ins Gewissen, doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich bin hier. Mehr kann er wirklich nicht von mir verlangen.“  
„Eben“, stimmte Ron ihm zu. „Er muss lernen, dass du nicht sein Schoßhündchen bist. Das nächste Mal soll er dir mit Schreibtischdienst drohen, bis ihm das Gesicht platzt.“  
  
„Ron!“  
„Was denn?“  
Anstatt einer Antwort seufzte Hermine nur ergeben und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Komm, lass uns gehen. Harry, wir sprechen spätestens bei Molly.“  
Ron verdrehte wortlos die Augen und klopfte Harry aufmunternd auf den Rücken. „Halt die Ohren steif, Kumpel.“  
  
Dann drehten er und Hermine sich um und waren innerhalb von Sekunden in der Menschenmenge verschwunden. Ratlos zog Harry die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und schob die Hände in die Hosentasche, während er sich langsam von rechts nach links drehte. Die gesamte Eingangshalle des Ministeriums war gefüllt von Hexen und Zauberern in wallenden und glänzenden Roben. Sie standen beisammen, nippten vornehm an ihren Kristallgläsern, während sie den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch austauschten, und machten immer wieder Ausflüge zum Buffet, um sich dort den Bauch vollzuschlagen.  
  
Wie immer bei solchen Veranstaltungen fühlte Harry sich vollkommen fehl am Platz. Er hasste die förmliche Kleidung und den Smalltalk und die viel zu kleinen Häppchen. Nur der Alkohol, den hasste er nicht. Und so griff Harry immer wieder zu. Er trank Sekt und Glühwein und Feuerwhiskey.  
  
„Nein, Miss Patel, die Registrierungspflicht für magische Geschöpfe ist keine gute Idee. Ich finde sie sogar ganz furchtbar. Sie ist-“  
„Potter. Auf ein Wort.“  
„Nein, Robards“, schüttelte Harry den Kopf und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Ich habe kein Wort für Sie. Ich bin hier, weil Sie es von mir verlangt haben. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich gerne hier bin. Also sparen Sie sich Ihre Belehrungen.“ Dann kräuselte er die Nase und wandte sich abrupt ab.  
  
Nein, dafür hatte er wirklich keine Nerven. Nicht für Robards und nicht für diese lächerliche Weihnachsfeier. Und deswegen würde er trinken. So lange, bis ihm alles egal war. Es war ein Tag vor Weihnachten und irgendwann musste ja auch er einmal Urlaub haben.  
  
„Oh, Mister Potter, es ist so schön, Sie hier anzutreffen.“  
„Das gleiche-“ Harry hickste leise. „Das gleiche kann ich von Ihnen leider nicht behaupten.“ Gespielt bedauernd schüttelte Harry den Kopf und zuckte dann mit dem Kopf. „Kann man nichts machen. Um ehrlich zu sein-“  
„Harry Potter. Es reicht. Sie gehen auf der Stelle nach Hause.“  
„Sie können sich wohl auch gar nicht entscheiden“, schüttelte Harry den Kopf und befreite seinen Oberarm mit einem festen Ruck aus Robards’ Griff. „Erst soll ich unbedingt kommen und jetzt wollen Sie schon, dass ich gehe. Was denn jetzt?“  
„Ich wollte, dass Sie an diesem Abend die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung repräsentieren. Sie sollten lächeln, mit den Leuten sprechen und ihnen ein gutes Gefühl geben, weil der Retter der Zaubererwelt auf sie aufpasst. Sie sollten _nicht_ die Frau des Leiters der Tierwesenbehörde vor den Kopf stoßen oder einen der Unsäglichen beleidigen!“  
  
„Man kann nicht alles haben“, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und griff nach einem vorbei schwebenden Glas. „Entweder- Hey!“ Empört sah er seinen Vorgesetzten an, der ihm wortlos das Glas aus der Hand nahm.  
„Kein Alkohol mehr für Sie und keine Feier mehr für Sie. Sie gehen. Jetzt. Oder muss ich Sie fesseln und vor aller Augen abführen?“  
„Pff!“, machte Harry und stapfte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon, um sich seinen Mantel zu holen und das Ministerium zu verlassen.  
  
„Blöde Spießer!“, schimpfte er, sobald er draußen an der Luft war. „Beschissene Sesselpupser! Unfähig! Allesamt!“  
„Potter, Potter, Potter. Nie hätte ich gedacht, solch unelegante Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören.“  
  
Schwankend drehte Harry sich auf der Stelle herum und musterte den Mann vor ihm mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen von oben bis unten, bis sein Blick an der Flasche in seiner Hand hängen blieb. „Du hast Alkohol!“  
„Soweit ich gehört habe, hattest du schon mehr als genug davon.“  
„Da hast du falsch gehört, Malfoy.“ Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und rümpfte die Nase. „Es gibt niemals genug Alkohol.“  
„Offensichtlich.“  
  
„Was machst du überhaupt hier?“, fragte Harry anstatt weiter auf dieses Thema einzugehen. „Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als nachts vor dem Ministerium herumzulungern und fremde Menschen schräg von der Seite anzuquatschen?“  
„Du bist wohl kaum fremd.“  
„Es geht um’s Prinzip.“  
  
Einen Moment lang schien Malfoy zu zögern, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Offensichtlich bin ich nicht nett genug für diese Weihnachtsfeier. Mein Chef hat mich hinauskomplimentiert.“  
Ungläubig sah Harry den blonden Mann vor sich an, bevor er anfing aus vollem Hals zu lachen. So lange, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam und sich keuchend die Seiten hielt. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir einmal so viel gemeinsam haben würden?“  
  
Malfoy zog eine seiner elegant geschwungenen Augenbrauen hoch und musterte nun seinerseits Harry von oben bis unten. „Potter. Das sind ja ganz neue Seiten an dir. Ich bin beeindruckt.“  
Harry verneigte sich und griff dabei blitzschnell nach der Flasche in Dracos Hand. „Was haben wir denn da? Oh, ein guter Odgen’s. Du teilst doch sicher gerne mit mir, nicht wahr?“ Ohne auf Malfoys Antwort zu warten, öffnete Harry den Deckel und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche.  
  
„Ey!“  
„Was denn?“  
„Du hast aus meiner Flasche getrunken!“  
„Und du hast in meinem Bettchen geschlafen!“  
„Was?“  
„Muggel-Märchen“, winkte Harry ab und reichte Malfoy die Flasche zurück. „Was hast du jetzt vor?“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Malfoy nahm seinerseits einen Schluck und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „Nach Hause gehen und schlafen?“  
  
„Wie langweilig.“  
„Was hast du denn vor?“  
„Ich weiß noch nicht“, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Die Nacht ist noch jung und voller Möglichkeiten.“  
„Wie poetisch.“  
„Komm mit mir mit“, schlug Harry vor. „Lass uns zusammen irgendwo hin gehen. Du musst auch nicht nett sein. Nur trinken.“  
„Trinken kann ich“, nickte Malfoy und trank erneut aus seiner Flasche, bevor er sie wieder Harry entgegen hielt. „Na los. Bring uns irgendwo hin.“  
  
Überrascht blinzelte Harry einige Male, bevor er wortlos nach Malfoys Arm griff und sie beide apparierte. Sie waren in London, der Stadt der tausend Möglichkeiten. Sie würden schon etwas finden, wo sie trinken konnten und nicht nett sein mussten. Zu niemandem.  
  
So kam es, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember nebeneinander in einer Muggel-Bar saßen und Tequila tranken.  
  
„Erklär’s mir noch mal!“, verlangte Draco.  
Harry konnte nicht mehr sagen, wann er von Malfoy zu Draco geworden war, aber so sah die Welt nun aus.  
„Also.“ Harry leckte über den Streifen Haut zwischen seinem Daumen und seinem Zeigefinger und streute dann ein wenig Salz darauf. „Zuerst Salz.“ Er wartete, bis Draco es ihm nachmachte. „Dann lecken, trinken, Zitrone. Alles klar?“  
„Lecken, trinken, Zitrone“, wiederholte Draco und zog anzüglich die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Bist du sicher, dass das so richtig ist und nicht irgendeine Schweinerei, die du dir gerade ausgedacht hast?“  
„Ganz sicher“, lachte Harry und stieß Dracos Schulter mit seiner eigenen an. „Und jetzt mach!“  
  
So tranken und tranken sie, bis sie das Ministerium und alle seine Angestellten vergaßen.  
  
„Die können mich alle mal“, verkündete Draco irgendwann und brachte Harry damit zum Lachen.  
„Darauf trinke ich!“  
„Ich auch!“  
„Komm, lass uns tanzen!“  
„Potter, wir sind in einer Bar!“  
„Na und?“ Harry war bereits aufgesprungen und streckte Draco auffordernd seine Hände hin. „Hier kennt uns niemand. Wir können machen, was wir wollen.“  
  
Mit einem Mal weiteten sich Dracos Augen, bevor sich ein Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Du hast Recht! Lass uns tanzen!“ Und schon sprang er auf und zog Harry mit sich dorthin, wo sich bereits einige andere Barbesucher träge zur Musik hin und her bewegten.  
  
„Du kannst ja sogar tanzen“, stellte Harry nach einigen Minuten amüsiert fest. „Und ich dachte immer, du weißt gar nicht, wie man Spaß hat.“  
„Da hast du falsch gedacht, Potter.“  
„Offensichtlich.“ Grinsend schlang Harry seine Arme um Dracos Nacken und zog ihn ruckartig fester an sich. „In diesem Fall freue ich mich, falsch gelegen zu haben.“  
„Du kannst noch ganz schön komplizierte Sätze bilden. Bist du gar nicht betrunken?“  
„Das kommt dir nur so vor.“  
Daraufhin schien Draco nichts mehr einzufallen, denn er schwieg nur und legte seine Stirn auf Harrys Schulter.  
  
Lächelnd lehnte Harry seinen Kopf gegen Dracos und schloss die Augen. Langsam schwankten sie von rechts nach links und drehten sich im Kreis, ohne jemand anderem Beachtung zu schenken. Sie waren frei.  
  
„Du hast doch gesagt, wir können machen, was wir wollen, oder?“  
Träge schlug Harry die Augen auf und nickte langsam.  
„Dann will ich jetzt das hier tun.“  
Plötzlich lagen Dracos Lippen auf seinen. Warm und fest und unglaublich gut. Er schmeckte nach Zitrone und Tequila und nach Freiheit.  
  
„Das gefällt mir“, grinste Harry, als sie sich mit glänzenden Augen, roten Lippen und Wangen wieder voneinander lösten. „Wieso haben wir das nicht schon früher gemacht?“  
„Weil wir uns hassen. Schon vergessen?“  
„Das ist ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis.“  
Lachend schnappte Draco nach Harrys Lippen. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so versaut sein kannst?“  
„Das ist ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis. Wenn du das verrätst, bringe ich dich eigenhändig um.“  
„Würde das nicht unter Amtsmissbrauch fallen, Auror Potter?“  
„Das wäre es mir wert.“  
„Hm“, machte Draco an Harrys Lippen und strich mit spitzer Zunge darüber. „Dann werde ich das wohl für mich behalten müssen. Aber“, er strich mit den Lippen von Harrys Mund über seinen Kiefer bis hin zu seinem Ohr, „ich will dich sowieso für mich.“  
„Ich bin ganz dein“, erwiderte Harry und war gerade dabei, seine Hände auf Dracos Rücken abwärts wandern zu lassen, als ein lautes Klingeln sie auseinander fahren ließ.  
  
„Letzte Runde!“, brüllte der Barkeeper aus vollem Hals, und ein kurzer Blick reichte Harry und Draco, um sich zu verständigen. So schnell sie konnten, drängelten sie sich zur Bar, um noch so viele Tequila zu bestellen, wie sie bekommen konnten.  
  
  
„Hm, ist das gut“, stöhnte Draco und schloss genüsslich die Augen. „Wieso hat mir das noch nie jemand gezeigt?“  
„Weil du ein Snob bist.“  
„Gar nicht wahr!“  
„Okay, okay.“ Harry hob abwehrend die Hände, griff aber gleich wieder nach der Tischkante, um nicht umzufallen. „Du bist kein Snob“, nickte er dann übertrieben und griff nach einem weiteren Pizzastück. „Aber dass du noch keine Pizza kennst, ist wirklich eine Schande!“, nuschelte er dann mit vollem Mund.  
„Find’ ich auch. Das ist ein Traum.“  
  
Abwesend nickte Harry erneut und ließ seinen Blick zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend an Draco auf und ab fahren. Er musste die Augen ein wenig zusammenkneifen, um die zwei Dracos vor ihm wieder in Einklang zu bringen, aber was er dann sah, gefiel ihm durchaus. Das sonst so ordentliche Haar war durcheinander gebracht. Seine Augen und Lippen glänzten und die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes standen offen und eröffneten Harry eine gute Sicht auf die helle Haut darunter.  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, gähnte Draco, als auch das letzte Stück Pizza verschlungen und nichts mehr übrig war, als das kalte Licht der flackernden Neonröhre über ihnen.  
„Du könntest mit zu mir kommen“, schlug Harry vor. „Oder“, er zuckte mit den Schultern, „wir gehen beide nach Hause und wiederholen das hier ein anderes Mal.“  
„Ein Bett klingt gut.“ Draco gähnte erneut und hakte sich bei Harry unter, als sie die winzige Pizzeria verließen und hinaus in die klare Winternacht traten.  
  
Schon nach nur wenigen Schritten hielt Harry inne und sah Draco von der Seite mit großen Augen an. „Weißt du, wie man Taxi fährt?“  
„Wie man was fährt?“  
„Das heißt dann wohl nein“, feixte Harry. „Kannst du noch apparieren?“  
„Spinnst du?“  
„Hab ich mir gedacht.“ Nachdenklich zog Harry die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und zog die Nase kraus. „Dann musst du wohl doch mit zu mir kommen. Und keine Sorge, wir können auch einfach nur schlafen.“  
„Potter, ich hab schon schlechtere Ideen gehört.“  
„Das hab ich mir gedacht.“ Spielerisch zwickte Harry in Dracos Ohrläppchen, ehe er ihnen ein Taxi heran winkte, das sie beide sicher ins Warme bringen würde.  
  
Draußen vorm Fenster flogen die Lichter der nächtlichen Stadt vorbei, und während das Adrenalin noch immer in Harrys Adern pochte, hatte Draco den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken lassen.  
  
„Weißt du, Harry“, verkündete er leise und kaum verständlich, „ich glaube, die Muggel sind gar nicht so übel. Sie haben einige gute Erfindungen.“  
„Ja, find’ ich auch“, lächelte Harry und vergrub seine Nase in Dracos Haaren. Sie rochen nach Rauch und Bier und ganz entfernt nach Kräutern.  
„Können wir das noch mal machen?“  
„Betrunken tanzen und dann Pizza essen?“  
„Genau das.“  
„Jederzeit.“  
„Hm“, machte Draco daraufhin, schloss die Augen und schwieg fast die ganze restliche Fahrt über.  
  
Erst kurz vor ihrem Ziel schlug er die Augen wieder auf und sah Harry an, ohne den Kopf von seiner Schulter zu heben. „Frohe Weihnachten, Harry.“  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Draco“, entgegnete Harry leise und freute sich schon jetzt auf die nächste Nacht mit Draco.


End file.
